


Love Me Like You Do

by Kais_mom1



Category: bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Jesus that's a lot of tags lol sorry, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, NSFW, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Pining Kirishima Eijirou, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Tattoos, Top Kirishima Eijirou, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Yaoi, bakugou needs Kirishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1
Summary: Bakugou gets hit with a tricky quirk, which leads him on an emotional journey to admitting what's most important in his life <3This story is mostly fluff with some NSFW elements towards the end- if this sort of thing offends you, this may not be the story for you- continue at your own risk ;)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Love Me Like You Do 

Ch. 1   
Bakugou was already mad. They had been split into pairs in their defense class, and instead of being paired with his favorite ‘ray of sunshine’, he got stuck with Deku. Ugh, he would rather be stuck with anyone but Deku!   
He tried to focus all his energy on their opponents, a guy with metal transmutation, and some girl who had been weirdly quiet so far. Every time he or Deku got close to her, her partner blocked their assault, as if he were shielding an innocent child. Bakugou was getting tired of this crap. If this bitch didn’t want to fight, why was she even here!   
Bakugou was only vaguely hearing Midoriya mumbling to himself about how they needed to stay cautious, as these two were 3rd years and had probably been honing their quirks for far longer, and blah blah blah. Bakugou blew a fuze and snapped.   
“Shut up!” he yelled at no one in particular as he fired off a stun grenade. He knew this wasn’t the smartest move, since he effectively just cut of Deku’s line of sight, but he needed this chance to go after that stupid girl! Damn Deku could handle himself anyway.   
Bakugou bolted forward into the smoke screen, headed straight for the last place he had seen the girl, and sure as shit, she was still standing right there. What a moron.   
The girl was probably the same height as Deku, with soft almond brown hair that covered gentle amethyst eyes. Overall, not the least bit threatening. Bakugou smirked; this take down would be too easy! He assumed that since her partner had to keep protecting her that her quirk was probably pretty weak. He realized too late how wrong he was.   
He had lunged at her, infamous line of ‘Die!’ loud on his lips when he saw her eyes lock on his. He was completely frozen mid jump as he watched her eyes change from a brilliant purple to a sparkling pink color. She smiled at him and walked closer.   
Crap! He couldn’t move at all! He had no idea what was coming, but he cursed himself for being so reckless.   
The girl stood in front of him now, still smiling gently as she reached to take off one of his gloves. He was helpless; all he could do was watch her.   
Her eyes began to glow. She looked like some kind of fairy, eyes glowing pink, hair flowing around her like she had some kind of aura.   
Eyes still glowing, she began to speak softly in a language Bakugou did not recognize. As she finished her incantation, she lowered her head, placing a gentle kiss on his hand. This is the last thing Bakugou remembered before he blacked out.


	2. Ch. 2

Ch. 2 

He awoke an hour later in Recovery Girl’s office. He sat up from the bed, confused. He noticed Deku beside the bed and growled. “What happened?”   
“Oh, Kacchan! I’m glad you’re awake! I was really starting to wonder what happened to you after the stun grenade, not that I had time to worry-”   
“Shut up nerd!” Bakugou snarled. “Why am I in recovery?!”   
“I can answer that,” came the tired voice of their teacher. Aizawa santered into the room, plopping himself tiredly into the chair next to Midoriya.   
“You two were up against two of our top 3rd years. The girl you engage specifically, Bakugou, has a very unique quirk. Her quirk is known as ‘Aggressive Affection,” and it’s a dousy. Not only does it drain you until you ‘beat it’ so to say, but it also requires assistance from someone else to get rid of it.”   
“Just get to the point!” Bakugou scowled, “What do I need to do?”   
“Well as I said, it’s complicated. The biggest part of the quirk is that you are essentially head-over-heels for someone while under the quirk’s affect. We weren’t able to pinpoint who yet because you were knocked out. But the more complicated bit is that you basically cannot function normally unless you have an outlet; in other words, you have to express these feelings to this person regularly, or else you’ll fall into a zombie-like state, unable to move or perform simple tasks.”   
Bakugou just stared at him, dumb-founded. “How could you let us fight against someone like that?! I could be out of commission for weeks for something like this!! Can she reverse it?!”   
“Sadly no.” Aizawa continued. “And there’s more. The only way to truly get the quirk’s affects to stop is with a show of respect and ‘deep devotion or affection’- in other words, the person you’ve ‘fallen’ for needs to return your feelings whole heartedly. So yeah, you might be stuck for a bit,” Aizawa finished.   
Bakugou went to bring his hand to his face in frustration when he noticed something pink on it. He brought his hand closer now to inspect the mark. The symbol, he realized, was a pink rose, with soft lush looking petals. It wasn’t his style, but he had to admit, it was beautiful.   
“Oh yeah, that mark is her ‘seal’ on you. I’m sure it will just stay there until the quirk is gone. For the time being, we want you to just head to the dorms, but try to interact with your classmates as you go, because one of them will obviously have to help you through this.”   
“The other teachers have been notified of what happened, and when you find your ‘partner’ we will update them further. Since the quirk will inhibit a lot of your regular functions, you and your classmate will be excused from classes whenever the need arises. That’s all for now,” he said, a slight wave before he left.   
Bakugou was silent for a while, thinking. Then, finally, “I assume my partner isn’t you then?”   
Midoriya pondered. “I wouldn’t think so- from the way Aizawa- sensei described it, you’re infatuated with whoever this person is, and I’m not getting that vibe from you,” he paused, looking up at him, eyes wide with fear. “But I’d be happy to help you look!”   
Bakugou sneered at the boy, but ultimately said, “Whatever, let’s get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will it be??? lol (let's all pretend you didn't see the obvious answer in the tags)


	3. Ch. 3

Ch. 3 

Bakugou had been wandering from classmate to classmate with Deku for what felt like hours. He didn’t know why they bothered to stay and chat with each person- he knew the second he looked at the person that they weren’t the one.   
Bakugou felt exhausted. He told Deku he was going to his room and ignored the green- haired boy when he called out saying they still had half the class to talk to. Bakugou flipped him off and kept walking. It wasn’t til he was in his room that he felt it.   
He had flopped on his bed, ready for this day to be over when he heard a sound next door, a sound he heard often. It was Kirishima, hitting his punching bag. Again, it was a sound Bakugou had heard many times. But this time was different.   
This time, there was a burning sensation in his chest, like he had aimed an explosion right at his own heart. He gasped, trying to calm the feeling with deep breaths, but it didn’t work. He realized his palms were overly sweaty, even for his quirk, and he began to shake. That’s when he noticed the glowing.   
The rose on his hand was glittering and glowing, like a little beacon in a lighthouse. He stared at it dumbfounded as the glowing intensified with every punch from the room next door.   
His pride begged him to deny the truth, to come to any other conclusion, but as his head began to spin, he shakily stumbled to the door, desperate to make it stop.   
Bakugou pounded on his best friend’s door for all he was worth. He hoped he could hear him.   
A second later, a sweaty Kirishima opened the door, surprise written all over his face. “Oh, Bakugou! Hey man, you don’t look so go-”   
“Help me,” Bakugou whimpered, lurching forward as his knees buckled underneath him. A wave of nausea subsided as Kirishima’s strong arms caught him. “Whoa, easy there. I gotcha bro,” Kirishima chimed, throwing Bakugou’s arm over his neck and bringing him in. He sat Bakugou down on his bed and went to back away, knowing that Bakugou is not a touchy- feely kind of guy, but Bakugou grabbed his arm.   
“Stay,” he said weakly.   
Kirishima was shocked, but didn’t move. He stayed standing in front of Bakugou, waiting.   
“It’s you,” he finally said, looking up at Kirishima. “I should have known it would be.”   
“Um, I’m a little confused- What's me? And why do you need help? Are you okay man?” Kirishima questioned.   
Bakugou shook his head. “I don’t just need help, I need your help. I need you to get out of this.”   
Bakugou quickly explained the situation and then waited patiently for Kirishima’s response. He had let go of Kirishima’s arm when he began explaining, and he wished he hadn’t. He was starting to get a massive headache. He winced as Kirishima spoke.   
“Okay, it’s still a bit confusing, but of course I’ll help you bro, that’s what friends do!” he exclaimed, flashing a brilliant smile.   
“Ahh!” Bakugou howled in pain, clutching his chest.   
“Shit! What happened man! Why does it hurt?? What do I do??” Kirishima cried, eyes filled with worry.   
Bakugou’s pride tried to speak up again, not wanting to seem like some lovey-dovey pussy, but his common sense slammed that bitch into the floor, taking control.   
“Your hand,” Bakugou managed between gritted teeth.   
“My hand? What about it?” Kirishima asked.   
“Can I- can I have it?” Bakugou was starting to see stars; he couldn’t breathe.   
Kirishima blushed wildly, but nodded, gently resting his hand on top of his friend’s.   
The sensation was breath- taking, but also, breath- giving. Instantly, Bakugou’s vision cleared, the headache now just a dull throb. He let out a shaky sigh of relief, giving the hand in his a gentle squeeze. He looked up into Kirishima’s eyes, letting a single tear of gratitude fall as he smiled weakly at him. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a friend like Kirishima- a little naive, but willing to do anything to help a friend <3 (Even if there are other factors making him want to help this particular friend #piningidiots) Stay tuned for more!


	4. Ch. 4

Ch. 4 

It took the boys a few days to figure out the trick to the complex quirk: the larger the burst of pain, the bigger the gesture needed be. And of course, it had to be around their friends when they realized this.   
They were sitting at the lunch table, side by side. Bakugou let his shoulder rub against Kirishima’s, which was normally enough, but the burning in his chest persisted today. He winced in pain, and Kirishima took notice.   
“Still there?” he asked.   
Bakugou nodded quietly.   
“Need my hand?” Kirishima offered with a smile.   
Normally, Bakugou would be furious with anyone who insinuated he needed them, but he nodded gently, reaching for the other’s hand under the table so as not to draw attention to it. And normally, this gesture would be enough, but Bakugou’s blood boiled in his veins and he groaned at the throbbing in his neck and shoulders.   
“No good,” he said weakly and lowered his head to the table. “I feel like absolute shit.”   
“You look like it too,” Kaminari piped up.   
Bakugou turned his head to glare at the other boy, expecting to see a sarcastic grin, but instead he was met with concern. “I think you should go get help man.”   
“Same dude,” Sero joined in, “We can get you to the nurse if you need?” he offered, rising to his feet.   
“It’s okay guys, I got him,” Kirishima said, arm tight around Bakugou’s waist. “Just let Aizawa know we won’t be back today.”   
The two looked at one another confused, but didn’t argue with Kirishima as the bell rang and they walked to class.   
Kirishima waited until the very last person left the cafeteria to gingerly lift Bakugou up bridal style. Bakugou gasped as his nausea loosened its’ grip and his stomach stopped threatening to lose his lunch. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Kirishima’s neck, pulling the other close. His shoulders eased their tension, and his neck felt loose again, relaxed. He sighed with relief.   
“Feelin’ any better?” Kirishima asked softly, finally getting to his dorm room and swinging the door open.   
“If I said yes, would you still keep holding me as if I said no?” Bakugou asked. He froze. He hadn’t mean to say that. He meant it of course, but he was flustered that he had actually said it.   
Kirishima blushed. “Hey, if it will help you out, I’d gladly do it!” he said with a wide sharky grin.   
Bakugou’s chest squeezed tightly, making it hard to breathe. Before this went on, he needed to know something first.   
“What do you want?” he asked firmly, looking Kirishima in the eye.   
“Huh? What do you mean? Kirishima said quickly. “I’m just helping out a bro!”   
“Kirishima.” Bakugou said, guiding Kirishima’s face so he could lock eyes with the redhead. “Tell me the truth.”   
Kirishima’s cheeks flushed against Bakugou’s hand, but his eyes never left Bakugou’s Bakugou felt him gulp audibly before speaking.   
“I-I want you,” he whispered.   
Bakugou held his breath as his throat began to burn as though he could breathe fire.   
“Are you saying you feel that way because of the quirk?”   
“N-no, I’ve felt this way for a long time,” Kirishima said, almost choking on the words. “I’ve wanted to tell you for forever! The quirk just made it easier I guess.”   
Bakugou couldn’t ignore the burning in his chest anymore. He had to go for it.   
“Well,” he whispered sensually, “What do you want to do about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up, and for once it's not because Bakuboi's gonna explode lol


	5. Ch. 5

Ch. 5 

“What do you want to do about it?”   
Kirishima blushed even more, face almost turning purple. “Oh wow, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to ask that,” he laughed nervously.   
Bakugou pulled Kirishima’s face closer to his and whispered, “Show me.”   
Kirishima’s eyes lowered to Bakugou’s lips but quickly snapped back up to his eyes. Bakugou reached a tentative hand up to brush his fingers against the other man’s lips and he reveled in how soft they felt. He could feel the scorching in his chest reduce ever so slightly. He had to keep going; he had to feel more.   
“Eijirou,” Bakugou let his name slip softly from his throat, like melted butter. He felt the redhead’s breath hitch and he brought his lips close, right over Kirishima’s.   
“Bakugou?”   
“Kiss me,” he whimpered softly, looking his best friend in the eye, “I want you to kiss me. Now.”   
Kirishima didn’t need to be told twice.   
He let his bright cherry lips sink into Bakugou’s with fervor as he tangled his fingers into the blond’s explosive hair. Bakugou moaned against his partner’s lips, equal parts relief and passion. As he pressed his lips back against Kirishima’s urgently, he could feel the pain wracking his body subside. The heat in his veins cooled, but there was still a simmering pressure present, and he realized this ‘pain’ was not quirk related; the burn he felt was genuine desire.   
Kirishima pulled away slowly, eyes lidded with hesitant lust as he eyed Bakugou. He blushed gently and placed Bakugou on his bed and stepped back, giving the other some space.   
“So- uh, do you feel better?” he asked.   
“Not really, because you stopped,” Bakugou retorted. “Was that awkward for you or something?”   
“No! It was incredible! I think I’ll remember it for the rest of my life,” he said, covering his furious blush with his hand.   
“Then why did you stop?”   
Kirishima looked ashamed. “Well, I did really like it, but I figured it was just the quirk talking on your end, and I didn’t want to push you into a category that no longer dealt with helping you.”   
Bakugou stared at him silently before closing the distance between them. He lifted his hand, showing off the beautiful rose in bloom.   
“See this? It glows when the quirk is affecting me, when I need your help. Notice anything different about it?”   
Kirishima stared before responding slowly. “It- it’s not glowing.”   
“Exactly,” Bakugou crooned, taking Kirishima’s face in his hands.   
“That means everything I’m showing you, everything I’m giving you right now? It’s all me, and it’s all real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaannnddd the feels have arrived =^-^= 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!


	6. Ch. 6

Ch. 6 

The days slowly turned in weeks, and Bakugou had stared to notice a difference in himself. The physical turmoil he felt because of the quirk was easy enough to quell with Kirishima’s help, but it was the mental, emotional turmoil that started to catch his attention, and for one big reason: He had never felt like this before.   
Bakugou’s mind was drowning in thoughts of his friend as they worked on their English project together. He openly stared admiringly at the adorable redhead, who was thinking pretty hard about the design for their poster. Bakugou thought he was the cutest person alive, chuckling softly as Kirishima stuck out his tongue a bit, trying not to ruin the delicate design he was tracing onto the board. He looked up at the sound and blushed when he met Bakugou’s eyes.   
“Hey, don’t laugh man! Tracing is hard!” he cooed, gently rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.   
“It’s really not,” Bakugou smirked. His heart fluttered as he laid his hand on top of his friend’s. Which brought him back to his previous thoughts...   
“Uh..hey Kiri?” he asked softly, lowering his eyes to their hands.   
“Mmm?” Kirishima blushed at the nickname.   
“I know this quirk has made things a bit more..I don’t know, complicated? But I think there are a few things we should talk about. Can we maybe talk about it tonight?”   
Kirishima’s blush disappeared, and his eyes lowered from Bakugou’s face, shoulders slumping.   
“Uh, yeah, sure that’s fine.” He sounded dejected.   
“Is there something wrong with that?” Bakugou asked, confused.   
“I just- I think I’m gonna go,” Kirishima said weakly, getting to his feet and quickly running out the door.   
“Um, class dismissed?” Present Mic joked, only for the bell to actually ring immediately after. Mic rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in defeat. Bakugou gathered his things quickly and raced after his partner.   
As he ran, he could feel a new pain easing into his body, like the calm before a stormand he growled through it, desperately trying to find Kirishima. He had just about made it to Kiri’s door when he collapsed to the ground, a white hot sing pain wracking his whole body. He cried out in pain, wanting to writhe in pain, but his body wouldn’t move. The only thing he could do was watch the intense glowing on his hand. He became fearful when he watched the normally soft pink glow shift to a boiling red shockwave like lava flow.   
This can’t be good.   
The door to Kirishima’s room was thrown open, almost busted off it’s hinges as Kiri charged out, looking for whoever was hurt. His eyes landed on Bakugou’s crumpled form, and his face grew white as snow.   
“Bakugou!” he screamed, running and diving to his friend’s side. “Oh god, what have I done?! What the hell was I thinking!”   
Bakugou was confused. Why did Kirishima think he did this? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t respond; his mouth wouldn’t open.   
Bakugou locked eyes with Kirishima who was just staring at him, eyes red and puffy, tears still falling. He was frozen in fear.   
When had he started crying? Bakugou wondered. Please don’t let that be because of me.   
When Kirishima finally met his eyes, Bakugou did the best he could to show Kirishima with his eyes, desperately wanting to shout, ‘LOOK AT MY HAND!’   
Kirishima finally got the message, taking in the scarlet throbbing light on Bakugou’s palm.   
“Damnit! This has gotta be the worst possible time for this to happen,” Kirishima growled. He laced his fingers through Bakugou’s and lowered himself to kiss the hand that couldn’t move.   
Like the metal of an old locomotive finally being lubricated after years of neglect, Bakugou’s limbs finally began to move ever so slowly. He gasped as his lungs kicked into overdrive, trying to get the pain to subside. He turned his head ever so slightly so he could lock one eye no Kirishima’s.   
“Is this a bad time or something? Should I come back and collapse into nothingness another time?”   
Kirishima tried to smile weakly, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t be like that, I’m just not good with rejection.”   
Rejection?   
“Huh? Who the hell’s rejecting you?”   
“Well, you are, aren’t you? Isn’t that what you wanted to ‘talk’ about?” Kirishima whispered.   
Bakugou’s eyes softened, and he brought himself to sit up as best he could.   
“Is that how I made you feel?” he asked cautiously.   
“That was kinda the way it had sounded,” Kirishima sniffed, wiping a tear Bakugou hadn’t seen fall.   
“Let’s go talk about this somewhere more private,” Bakugou said soothingly. “Can you help me get up? My legs are still pretty weak.”   
Kirishima lowered himself so Bakugou could rest his arm over Kiri’s shoulder. He pulled them to their feet and tried to take a step, but Bakugou tugged on the front of his shirt, stopping him.   
“What is it,” Kirishima asked weakly.   
“Carry me, like you did before,” Bakugou asked, eyes lowered to the floor and a plentiful dusting of pink on his cheeks.   
Kirishima blushed right back and nodded his head. He bent lower and scooped the ash blonde up into his arms, laughing in that adorable way that set Bakugou’s heart on fire. He groanded gently, relishing the feeling of Kirishima’s broad chest pressed firmly against him. Tentatively, he looked up at Kirishima, meeting his eyes before placing a soft peck on his cheek. Kirishima yelped a little in surprise and almost dropped Bakugou. Bakugou growled non- threateningly, “Watch it Shitty Hair!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itty bit of angst, but not too bad right? Just gotta open our insecure little Kiri's eyes a bit- I'm sure Bakugou can manage ;)


	7. Ch. 7

Ch. 7 

Kirishima gets to his door, but Bakugou stops him. “We’r gonna go to my room.”   
Kirishima gapes at him, incredulous.   
“But nobody ever gets to go in your room!”   
Bakugou locks eyes with the redhead, never leaving those sparkling red orbs as he says, “You are the only exception.”   
Bakugou leans in towards Kirishima, eyes beginning to close when Kirishima turns his head away with a pained expression. Bakugou quirks an eyebrow at him.   
“Thought we needed to talk?”   
“Yeah, guess we better do that before I smack the stupid out of you,” Bakugou growls while opening his door. Kirishima says nothing as the door slides closed behind him and he walks towards Bakugou’s bed. He goes to deposit the explosive boy onto the mattress but Bakugou doesn’t let go. He tries to pry his hands away from his neck, but still Bakugou won’t release.   
“Bakugou.”   
“Pick me back up,” Bakugou commands with a glare.   
“What for? Are we going somewhere else?” Kirishima asks.   
“No! Just pick me up damnit!” Kirishima sighs but pulls Bakugou back into his arms.   
“Am I just supposed to stand here and hold you all night?”   
“What? Suddenly don’t want to touch me or something?” Bakugou asks menacingly.   
“You know that’s not it, I just don’t understand what’s going on with you,” Kirishima replies soothingly.   
Bakugou doesn’t look up at Kirishima, he just says, “Sit, but don’t let me go.”   
Kirishima seems puzzled, but says nothing as he sits himself on the edge of the mattress, Bakugou still in his arms. They sit quietly like this for a few minutes before Bakugou takes a shaky breath.   
“I do have some big things I want to talk to you about, but first and foremost, you are wrong.”   
“Well if that won’t crush a man’s spirit, I don’t know what will,” Kirishima sighs flatly. “What am I wrong about this time?”   
“Shut up and take this seriously” Bakugou hisses.   
When Kirishima says nothing, he continues. “You’re wrong- the reason I wanted to talk to you wasn’t to reject you. Quite the opposite actually.”   
Kirishima’s eyes widened. “The opposite? Bakugou, does that mean-”   
“It means stop fuckin’ interrupting and let me tell you damnit!” Bakugou threatens.   
Kirishima grins brightly and nods his head for the blonde to continue. Bakugou sighs defeated. He can’t resist that smile. He takes a deep breath.   
“Kirishima, I know this whole charade only started because I was hit with some stupid quirk and I needed your help, but that’s not what this is anymore, not really. Not for me anyway.”   
Kirishima doesn’t say anything, a sign that Bakugou should keep going.   
“I mean, I still have that stupid quirk to deal with, but that’s not the only reason I need you anymore.”   
He took another deep breath. This was it.   
“Kirishima, whenever I’m with you, my vision is tinted with red, not anger red, but YOUR red, and my heart is reduced to a smoldering pile of ash when you laugh. It’s hard to breathe when you smile, and when you’re gone.. I feel like I could die.” He pauses, looking up to Kiri’s face for a reaction.   
Kirishima’s eyes are half lidded, and there’s a gentle humming in his chest that practically reduces Bakugou to a puddle in his arms. He takes a hand away from holding Bakugou tightly and gently brushes a stray hair out of Bakugou’s eyes. He smiles tenderly at his friend and rests his forehead against his partner’s.   
“I’m so happy, Bakugou. Happier than I ever thought I could be, and I owe it all to you.”   
Bakugou blushed but didn’t pull away. Instead, he closed his eyes and began to hum serrenly against Kirishima. They stayed this way for a moment or so before Kiri spoke up.   
“I’m in love with you, Bakugou.”   
Bakugou opens his eyes, surprised by what he’s heard, but all fear and doubt are erased as he stares into those brilliant red eyes. He gulps in a breath before Kiri’s lips are crashed into his. This kiss is tender and sweet; it’s an affirmation, a way of solidifying ‘yes I said it, yes I meant it’ and Bakugou’s overcome with the familiar sear in his veins, the desire for Kirishima to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta stop there before this chapter gets too long! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! The next chapter is the start of the NSFW portion and it is loooooong, so if that's not your thing, please skip it- Thanks! :)


	8. Ch. 8

Ch. 8 

He tangles his fingers into Kirishima’s hair and pushes back into the kiss, into Kirishima, with need. He gasps gently as he feels Kirishima’s tongue lightly brush his lower lip and he doesn’t hesitate to tilt his head, giving the other boy better access. He’s never done anything like this, in fact he has 0 romantic experience besides being with Kiri, but he doesn’t care. If he’s doing it wrong, or making a fool of himself, Kirishima surely doesn’t seem to mind.   
Bakugou enthusiastically twists his tongue all over Kirishima’s mouth, memorizing the way his partner tastes. He doesn’t even hesitate to swipe along a few of Kirishima’s sharp teeth, enamored with the thought of those teeth biting into his lip, his neck, his collarbone. He doesn’t try to hold in his moan at the thought. Kirishima smiles against his lips.   
“What do you want?” Kirishima asks, his voice drenched in not-so-subtle lust.   
Bakugou smirks as he pushes Kirishima down onto the sheets and sits on his stomach. He leans down, lips almost touching Kiri’s as he whispers, “I want you.”   
This time the kiss was needy, hungry, as Kirishima flung his arms up and around Bakugou’s neck, pulling him in. Bakugou kissed back excitedly, loving the attention and wanting to give Kirishima just as much, if not more.   
They continued their aggressive pace, kisses growing more and more desperate until Bakugou pulled away and sat up on Kirishima’s chest. The redhead whimpered at the loss of contact, and Bakugou chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet,” his voice oozing with desire. He slid down a ways on Kiri’s waist until he found the edge of his shirt. Giving it a gentle tug, he slid his hand up under the light cloth before pushing it up enough to expose Kirishima’s sculpted abs. He felt Kirishima tense under him and he lowered his face until it was just above Kiri’s stomach.   
“Is this okay?” he breathed heavily, watching the muscles below him flutter in anticipation.   
“Yes,” Kirishima whispered, reaching his arms around Bakugou’s waist to pull him in.   
The burning in Bakugou’s veins grew ever hotter as he placed light kisses over Kirishima’s stomach. He felt the other’s breathing increase rapidly as his hands began to explore Kirishima’s sides, his pecs, his shoulders. He wanted to feel every inch of this man, his man. He pulled the shirt off of Kirishima and just stared down at his lover. Kirishima blushed but didn’t turn away, letting Bakugou take him in.   
“Wow,” Bakugou said, gently running a hand along Kiri’s collarbone and down his chest. “You’re beautiful.”   
Kirishima sat up, wrapping his arms around Bakugou and tilting his head up to gaze into Bakugou’s scarlet eyes. “I want to see you too,” he cooed softly. Bakugou’s cheeks flushed but he nodded, letting Kiri pull his shirt off, tossing it lightly to the floor before returning to Bakugou. Kirishima’s eyes sang their praise as he brushed soft fingers against Bakugou’s blushing skin. He rested his head in the crook of Bakugou’s neck and inhaled his lover’s scent. Bakugou nuzzled at Kiri’s hair with his nose, breathing in Kirishima’s earthy scent with a content sigh.   
“I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to report you to the authorities, Bakugou,” Kirishima said finally.   
Bakugou pulled away from him with a growl. “What the hell for?!”   
“I’m very sure it’s illegal to be this sexy, babe,” Kirishima said with a sultry grin, giving Bakugou a light kiss on the neck.   
“Well that was the corniest shit I’ve ever heard,” Bakugou teased, imitating a fake gagging sound.   
“You loved it and you know it!” Kiri sang with laughter. “But on a more serious note, I have something you can gag on if you want to,” Kirishima whispered against Bakugou’s neck before lightly biting into his soft flesh.   
Bakugou moaned not only from the sensual bite, but from the weight of Kirishima’s dick pressed up agaisnt his ass. The implication was clear.   
“A-are you sure you’re ready for something l-like that?” Bakugou tried to sound cocky.   
“I want whatever you’re willing to give me, babe. We can do anything you want.”   
“When did I become ‘babe’?” Bakugou snarled without conviction.   
Kirishima laughed. “When I marked you as mine- right here!” he said proudly, pointing to the bite mark on Bakugou’s neck, which had already darkened to a light purple.   
“Mine,” Kirishima said finitely, eyes locked on Bakugou’s with a primal intensity. Bakugou grinned, recognizing the challenge in the remark.   
“Come over here,” he growled.   
Kirishima’s eyes sparkled as he pulled his chest flat against Bakugou’s turning his neck to offer a spot to his mate. Bakugou moved his lips over the soft skin he found there before peppering the surface with intense kisses. He would press into it, suck for a moment and then lick each spot, sealing it over with a final soft kiss.   
He pulled back and admired his handiwork. He smirked up at Kirishima, mirroring his earlier actions. “Mine,” he crooned, tapping the spot tenderly before leaning back into Kirishima’s erection. He smirked as his partner moaned in pleasure.   
Oh, he hadn’t forgotten about this.   
He climbed off of Kirishima’s waist, making short work of the other’s pants as he went. He glanced briefly down at the other’s dick pressing at his boxers with need before looking up at Kirishima. Kirishima tried to hide his flushed cheeks with a hand.   
“Are you ready?” Bakugou asked. He respected his lover too much to just go for it.   
Kirishima nodded furiously. “Yes...please.”   
Bakugou’s insides felt ablaze as he swiftly removed Kiri’s boxers, staring down at his best friend’s throbbing member. He swallowed nervously before lowering himself gently between Kirishima’s legs. He gently massaged his partner’s inner thighs, peppering gentle kisses as he went.   
When the throbbing in his own lower half was too much to ignore, he brought himself to his elbows, taking his lower’s cock in his hands and giving it a few tentative strokes. He was relieved to hear Kiri’s enamored moan, at seeing his face flush with lust. He needed to see more of that, much more.   
No longer hesitant, Bakugou began leaving soft kisses along Kirishima’s shaft, driving himself crazy at every moan from his partner. He let his tongue slide over the head for a second before taking Kirishima’s length into his mouth fully.   
“Aaahh!! Bakugou!” Kirishima cried out, biting on his finger to stifle the sound. Bakugou sucked back up the tip, realsing with a loud pop before looking directly into the redhead’s eyes.   
“Don’t do that baby, I want to hear you.”   
Kirishima moaned, taking his hand away from his mouth muttering something sweetly about the ‘baby’ comment.   
Satisfied, Bakugou returned his attention to the other’s member. Bakugou teased his lover for a while, stroking slowly and leaving only small pecks here and there.   
“Bakugou- please,” Kiri whined, eyes begging.   
“You can call me by my name you know? It’d be pretty sexy to hear you begging with my name.”   
Kirishima shook his head frantically. “Don’t think I c-can,” Kirishima croaked through Bakugou’s strokes.   
“I’m sure I can change that,” Bakugou challenged, taking his length in his mouth again. Kirishima swore, arching his back with an exasperated shutter and moan as his dick hit the back of Bakugou’s throat.   
“Oh man- Bakugooouuu!”   
Bakugou hummed against Kirishima, causing another shutter and yelp from the latter. Bakugou continued to move up and down Kirishima’s length with vigor, gently rubbing at Kiri’s thighs as he went.   
Kirishima’s breathing was starting to speed up, and Bakugou felt his muscles tighten under him.   
“Ba-Bakugou, I’m g-going to-ah, you can-n stop before-”   
Bakugou went faster with his pace, not even trying to stop.   
“Ahh, ah, Bakugou!” Kirishima cried out, weaving his fingers into Bakugou’s hair as he reached his limit. Bakugou tensed for a brief second as he felt the hot liquid shoot to the back of his throat. He swallowed hard, licking up the remainder on Kirishima before lifting his gaze to the other. He smirked as the redhead was trying to catch his breath, running a hand through his spiky locks. Bakugou came up to sit next to Kirishima’s head. Kiri looked up at him, eyes glazed over in pleasure.   
“Wow, you are absolutely incredible,” he sang softly, rubbing his head up against Bakugou’s leg. Bakugou smiled down at him, ruffling his hair.   
“Anything for you baby,” he added with a laugh.   
“Is that so? Anything?” Kirishima asked with a blush. His eyes were wide with hope.   
“Anything,” Bakugou declared.   
“Wow, I am the luckiest man in the world!” Kirishima cheered, brilliant smile almost blinding Bakugou. “I’ll do my best not to abuse the privilege. And I hope you know I’d do anything for you too!”   
“Yeah? Anything?” Bakugou said with a mocking smirk.   
“Anything!”   
Bakugou looked down at him, a devious glint in his eye.   
“I want you to sit on my dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smutty content- how did I do? Any comments or suggestions welcome! More smut to come in the next chapter, so be ready!


	9. Ch. 9

Ch. 9 

Bakugou couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He had literally never thought about romance or sex a day in his life, and yet here he was, laying on his bed with his best friend, first kiss and recently decided love of his life kissing, licking and sucking on every inch of his chest. He moaned and whimpered at the soft touches, digging his nails into Kirishima’s back. Kirishima moaned back at him, hands slipping down to Bakugou’s waist and deftly removing his remaining clothing with hardly any effort. He looked up at Bakugou sheepishly as he remembered something.   
“Uh, so we’re gonna need some lube or this is gonna really hurt.”   
“No need, that is, as long as you’re okay with me rubbing my hands all over you.”   
Kirishima tilted his head to the side with a quirked eyebrow.   
Bakugou held up a hand, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.   
“Natural lubricant,” Bakugou said with a smirk. “Trust me, this’ll be enough.”   
The implication made Kiri blush violently, but he nodded his approval. He climbed on top of Bakugou, burying is head in his shoulder, embarrassed.   
Bakugou leaned in, whispering, “I want to see your face, don’t hide from me baby.”   
Kirishima’s faced was beet red, but he finally turned his face to look up into Bakugou’s eyes.   
“Make sure you tell me if anything hurts and I’ll stop, okay?”   
Kirishima nodded with a shy smile. Bakugou smiled back and kissed his lover’s forehead as he pushed a finger into Kirishima’s entrance.   
Kirishima yelped in surprise and tensed until Bakugou reassuringly stroked his hair with his free hand.   
“Just breath and try to relax.”   
Slowly, the pressure around Bakugou’s finger subsided, but he didn’t move until Kiri nodded his head. He moved his finger in and out slowly, listening to his partner each time. When Kirishima started to moan in pleasure, Bakugou added another finger. This time, the tension only lasted a second or two before the redhead started moaning his name in a sultry tone. He kissed Kirishima’s forehead a few times to distract him as he began to scissor his fingers, willing his entrance open further while also coating Kiri with more of his sweat.   
He slowly took his fingers out, making sure to coat his entrance one last time. He tiped Kiri’s head up to kiss him.   
“You ready?”   
“Yes- please, put it in me,” Kirishima moaned lustfully.   
“Wow that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” Bakugou said, rubbing his own length to make sure Kirishima would have no lubricant problems.   
“Oh trust me, you’re about to hear something much hotter,” Kirishima crooned as he took Bakugou’s length in his hand and lowered himself ever so slowly.   
“Aaahh!” Kirishima gasped in pleasure.   
“Holy hell Kiri, your ass is so tight,” Bakugou hums. “It f-feels so goood.”   
Kirishima began to slide up and down Bakugou’s cock, moaning and sighing heavily. Bakugou couldn’t help but admire his mate on top of him, red locks tousled, sweat dripping down his chiseled abs, eyes closed in a blissful state. Bakugou reached down and began to stroke Kirishima’s length, already hard again.   
“Oooohh,” Kirishima sighs. “So good.”   
As Bakugou stroked his lover faster and faster, Kiri synced up to his pace. Bakugou’s heart was hammering in his chest but he wasn’t ashamed. He reached for Kirishima’s hand and pulled him down to rest his hand on his chest. Kirishima’s eyes grew tender as he felt the quickly beating heart below his hand. He took Bakugou’s hand in his and brought it to his own chest. Bakugou’s cheeks flushed but he smiled at his mate, pulling him back into his chest, thrusting his hips up into Kiri as he did.   
“Ahh! Katsuki!” Kirishima cried out, collapsing against Bakugou’s chest in surprise. Bakugou’s chest tightened with a loving squeeze at hearing his lover call out his name. He threw his arms around Kirishima’s back, holding him close as he thrust into the other again and again. He tilted his partner’s chin up towards his to sneak in a passionate kiss. He thrust into him again, deeper this time, hitting his prostate. Kirishima’s eyes rolled back into his head as he screamed out, “Ahh God! Katsuki! Katsuki!!”   
“Eijirou!” Bakugou whimpered out.   
One more pwerful thrust.   
“Katsuki!”   
“Eijirou! I love you!!” he screamed as he released into him. He held his partner tight to his chest, feeling Kiri’s warmth spill out over his stomach. He didn’t care, the only thing that mattered was the man in his arms.   
They sat quietly for a while, calming their breathing and holding tightly to each other. Kirishima picked his head up off his lover’s chest and looked up into his eyes.   
“Bakugou, that was incredible.”   
“Katsuki.”   
“Huh?” Kirishima asked.   
“Please..call me Katsuki. I at least owe you that much for everything you’ve done for me.”   
“I would do it all over again in a heartbeat,” Kirishima cooed.   
Bakugou brought his hand up to Kiri’s face to stroke his cheek, but Kiri’s eyes widened in amazement. He clasped at Bakugou’s hand excitedly. “Katsuki! The mark! The mark is gone!”   
Bakugou stared at his hand for only a minute and then went back to caressing his lover’s cheek. “Oh. That’s cool,” he said in a lack luster manner.   
Kirishima stared at him, concern clear on his face. “What’s wrong? Isn’t that a good thing? You’re finally free!”   
Bakugou pulled Kirishima’s face in close, lips close to his own. “I don’t want to be free, not if it means I lose you. I meant what I said before, Eijirou. I love you. I’ve never loved anyone before you, and I don’t want to love anyone after you.”   
He felt a tear leave his eye, but it was quickly wiped away by a soft finger. He looked into his lover’s eyes, hopeful.   
“Katsuki, I meant it too. I’m so in love with you, and I never want to love anyone else. As long as you’ll have me, I will never leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof! What a hand cramp! But I'm glad I finally finished it! I loved writing this chapter; getting to showcase their love for one another was such a beautiful thing to write <3 
> 
> NSFW portion is finished, so please read the last chapter for a sweet ending!


	10. Ch. 10

Ch. 10 

The rest of Class 1A was floored when Bakugou walked into class, a very bubbly, happy Kirishima on his arm. Even Aizawa was surprised as the explosive boy walked his redheaded boyfriend to his desk and kissed him sweetly. The class was speechless for the whole hour and half of class. The two love birds continued to surprise people the whole day with their love and affection.   
But the two most surprising things that happened: Bakugou’s pink rose tattoo that he got on his hand and his 65 year marriage to the redheaded love of his life. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, short and sweet! And comments or critiques welcome! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> This was my first NSFW fic- how did I do?? 
> 
> I'd love your feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Exciting chapter 1! Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for your support guys :)


End file.
